Stay, Little Boy
by Diana2901
Summary: Wie wäre „Romeo und Julia“ („Run Away, Little Boy“) verlaufen, wenn Dean und Rory nicht mehr zusammen gewesen wären? (Rory & Tristan mit einem Schuss Lorelai & Luke) (COMPLETE)
1. Alles auf Anfang

Titel: Stay, Little Boy

Autor: Diana

Paring: Rory/Tristan mit einem Schuss Lorelai/Luke

Inhalt: Wie wäre „Romeo und Julia"/„Run Away, Little Boy"verlaufen, wenn Dean und Rory nicht mehr zusammen gewesen wären?

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Eine Verletzung des Copyright ist nicht beabsichtigt. Mit der Fanfiction wird kein Geld verdient.

* * *

1 Alles auf Anfang

Der erste Tag des neuen Schuljahres lag endlich hinter ihr, als Rory Gilmore seufzend in dem Bus Platz nahm, der sie nach Hause bringen sollte. Nach Wochen der Abwesenheit war sie nun wieder zurück in Chilton ... und damit wieder voll im Stress. Obwohl sie dieses Jahr den Vorteil hatte mit den anderen gemeinsam anzufangen und nicht gleich einen Monat Stoff nachzuholen, konnte sie sich keineswegs ausruhen. Man hatte ihr bereits genug Hausaufgaben für eine ganze Woche gegeben ... und das meiste sollte bis zum nächsten Tag fertig sein.

Das schlimmste - fand Rory - war Mr. Medinas Weggang. Obwohl Lorelai am Anfang so begeistert von seinem Antrag gewesen war, hatte sie ihn schließlich abgelehnt. Bis heute wusste Rory nicht warum, doch sie hatte die Vermutung, dass es die Reaktion eines gewissen Cafebesitzers auf ihre Max-hat-mir-einen-Antrag-gemacht-und-ich-weiß-nicht-was-ich-machen-soll-Rede war. Seine Augen hatten ihn verraten. Jahrelang hatte Lorelai den Reden über Lukes angebliche Liebe zu ihr gelauscht und nie eine Besstätigung von ihm dafür erhalten. Doch ein Blick in seine Augen an diesem Tag hatten ihr gereicht. So freundlich wie möglich hatte sie Max erklärt, dass sie nicht bereit war, ihn zu heiraten ... und er hatte in ganzer Lorelai-Manier seine Koffer gepackt und den Bundesstaat verlassen. Die Gerüchteküche erzählte, dass er jetzt in Stanford Vorlesungen gab und glücklich war. Sie wünschte es ihm.

Allerdings hätte sie auf seinen Ersatz als Lehrer an der Chilton gut verzichten können. Mrs Seedy hatte es geschafft binnen weniger Stunden die gesammte Schülerschaft mit Hilfe von sinnlosen Projekten, langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden und selbst für Chilton übermäßig viele Hausaufgaben gegen sich aufzubringen.

Seufzend wandte sich Rory wieder einem erfreulicherem Thema zu. Schließlich hatte sie morgen genug Zeit sich während des Unterrichts über sie aufzuregen.

Eine Woche war seit Lorelais und Lukes erstem Date vergangen und irgendwie schwebten beide Gilmore Girls sofort auf Wolke 7, wenn sie daran dachten ... Lorelai, weil sie sich nie hatte vorstellen können, dass ein Abend mit einem Mann so schön sein konnte, ohne dass sie etwas besonderes taten ... Rory, weil es ihr die Hoffnung zurückgegeben hatte, dass am Ende doch noch alles gut werden würde. Jahrelang hatte sie mit angesehen, wie die beiden umeinander herumgetanzt waren ohne das einer den ersten Schritt machte. Und plötzlich waren sie zusammen.

Jetzt war alles möglich.

Und auch ihr eigenes Privatleben gab Grund zur Freude. Dean war ein wunderbarer Freund. Sie liebte es mit ihm die verschiedensten Dinge zu unternehmen. Und auch wenn sie mal allein sein wollte, verstand er sie und akzeptierte es. Sie waren die besten Freunde und harmonierten perfekt ... auch wenn eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf manchmal versuchte zu protestieren.

Doch diese wurde stets erfolgreich ignoriert.

Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt der Bus in Stars Hollow. Rory schnappte sich ihre Sachen, stieg aus und wurde von einem lächelnden, lässig auf der Bank sitzenden Dean begrüßte. Kaum hatte sie neben ihm Platz genommen, zauberte er auch schon einen Becher ihres Lebenselexiers hervor.

„Du bist der Beste!"rief sie erfreut aus, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und begann mit großen Schlucken zu trinken.

„Wie war dein Tag?"

„Lang," erwiderte sie stöhnend. „Mein Stundenplan ist schrecklich. Ständig muss ich durchs ganze Gebäude rennen, um zur nächsten Stunde zu kommen, so dass ich eigentlich gar keine Pausen habe. Und dann ist da noch diese neue Lehrerin, deren einziges Ziel es zu sein scheint Schüler zu terrorisieren. Ich habe einen Berg Hausaufgaben bekommen, von dem ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich ihn bewältigen will. Paris hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, mir wo es nur geht ein Bein zu stellen und mein Leben zu zerstören. Sie hat sogar fast verhindert, dass meine Bewerbung beim Franklin eingeht. Und von Tristan ganz zu schweigen..."

„Tristan, hmm?!"

Etwas unbehaglich rutschte Rory hin und her: „Äh... ja, er... äh... hat mich den ganzen Tag verfolgt ... um mich zu nerven ... äh..."

„Schon gut,"winkte Dean ab. „Lassen wir ihn einfach."  
„Dean, ich..."  
„Ich wollte ehrlich gesagt über etwas anderes mit dir sprechen!"

Verwundert über seinen ernsten Ton legte sie den Kopf schief: „Ja?"

„Ja. Wann haben wir uns eigentlich das letzte Mal richtig geküsst - abgesehen von diesen kurzen Berührungen unserer Lippen zur Begrüßung und zum Abschied?!"  
„Ähm ... gestern ... oder?"Er zog seine Augenbraue fragend nach oben. „Okay, okay, ich geb's ja zu. Ich habe keine Ahnung... Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Er schaute ihr kurz in die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf dann zur Straße. Einfach in die Ferne starrend begann er zu erklären: „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, Rory!"  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Dean!"gab sie nach einem kurzen Zögern zurück.

„Und ich habe in letzter Zeit viel über uns nachgedacht. Ich ... du kannst mich gern unterbrechen, wenn ich Blödsinn rede, aber ich glaube, dass wir in letzter Zeit wirklich gute Freunde geworden sind."Erneut stockte er, atmete noch einmal tief durch und erklärte dann: „Und ich habe über unsere Freundschaft nachgedacht und habe erkannt, dass wir eigentlich nur noch Freunde sind ... platonische Freunde, meine ich. Ich weiß, ja nicht, wie du darüber denkst und vielleicht ist das auch nur eine Phase, die jedes Paar durchmacht, nachdem es einige Monate zusammen ist..."

Erleichtert ließ Rory den Atem entweichen, von dem sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte. „Ich dachte schon, ich wäre verrückt!"  
Verwundert brach er sein Geplapper ab. „Was?"  
„Ich fühle das Gleiche,"erklärte Rory. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie oder wann es passiert ist. Aber irgendwie wurdest zu meinem besten... platonischen... Freund."

„Gott sei Dank. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen und deshalb dachte ich erst, dass es vielleicht besser wäre zu schweigen. Aber irgendwie wäre das auch unfair gewesen..."

„Und jetzt?"fragte Rory unsicher.

„Jetzt sind wir genau das, was mir die ganze Zeit schon waren: Freunde!"  
„Freunde!"stimmte sie zu und umarmte ihn ... freundschaftlich.

„Was sagen wir den anderen?"

„Den Anderen? Du meinst den Einwohnern von Stars Hollow?!"Er nickte. „Wie wäre es mit nichts."Verwundert zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Naja. Wäre es nicht total witzig zu sehen, ob sie es herausfinden? Ich bin sicher, dass die verrücktesten Gerüchte über uns in Umlauf kommen werden. Und so lange wir - und vielleicht noch Mum, Lane und deine Familie - die Wahrheit kennen, wäre es doch witzig ihnen zuzuschauen, wie sie sich die Köpfe zerbrechen."  
Er nickte begeistert: „Einverstanden."

Ihr Abkommen wurde mit einem Handschlag besiegelt.

„Das könnte wirklich eine gute Idee sein, Freund!"

„Ich habe immer tolle Ideen, Freund,"gab Rory grinsend bekannt. Entschlossen stand sie auf: „Und gerade ist mir eingefallen, was wir jetzt machen könnten


	2. Lasst uns spielen

**Hallo Leute, **

**ich danke euch vielmals für die netten Reviews. Ich hätte wirklich nicht mit so viel gerechnet, zumal das meine erste GG-FF ist. Tut mir leid, dass das mit der Fortsetzung so lang gedauert hat. Umso erfreuter bin ich euch jetzt eine Fortsetzung präsentieren zu können. **

**Vielleicht schaffe ich den nächsten Part schon Anfang der nächsten Woche - hängt ganz davon ab, ob sich der Unistreß wirklich erst einmal auf ein Minimalmaß reduziert hat oder ob das nur meine Einbildung ist.**

**Womit es aber auf jeden Fall schneller geht ist Feedback. Also klickt auf diesen netten kleinen Button und hinterlasst mir ein Paar Worte. Danke.**

**Diana**

* * *

2 Lasst uns spielen...

Wie von Rory prophezeit verbreitete sich die Neuigkeit, dass sich etwas zwischen Dean und Rory geändert hatte wie ein Lauffeuer in der Stadt. Niemand wusste, warum sie sich plötzlich mit einer Umarmung anstatt mit einem Kuss begrüßten. Und so dachten sie sich immer wieder neue Erklärungen aus.

Es verging kein Tag, an dem nicht mindestens eine neue abstruse Geschichte aufkam ... meistens von den Gilmore Girls selbst verbreitet, die diese Spielchen sichtlich genossen.

Doch dann tauchte Lukes Neffe Jess in der Stadt auf und zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. Mit Streichen, die man gerade so als Jugendsünden abhaken konnte, sorgte er für Aufregung in der sonst so gesitteten Stadt.

Für Lorelai und Rory hieß das, dass sie zu ihrem tristen Alltag aus Schule, Arbeit und jeder Menge Kaffee zurückkehren mussten.

Doch schon bald tauchte ein neuer Silberstreifen am Horizont auf: da Rory schon immer ein Fan von Verkleidungen gewesen war, hatte sie auch nichts einzuwenden, als sie erfuhr, dass sie für den Shakespeare-Kurs ‚Romeo und Julia' aufführen sollten. Okay, dass Paris die Regie in ihrer Gruppe übernahm, war ein kleiner Dämpfer ihrer Freude, aber alles in allem schien es eine angenehme Aufgabe zu werden.

So ging Rory auch gut gelaunt zum ersten Treffen, lernte Brad aus dem anderen Shakespeare-Kurs kennen und hörte sich Paris Vorstellungen über den Stil an.

Alles war in bester Ordnung...

... bis Tristan auftauchte: „Na bitte. Die ganze Clique ist da!"

Tristan, der in den letzten Wochen einige Streiche gemacht hatte, die die meisten nicht sehr witzig fanden, war bei der Aufteilung übergangen worden.

Er hatte sich für ihre Gruppe entschieden und sofort war Paris auf hundertachtzig. Auf die ihr so eigene taktvolle Art und Weise versuchte sie ihn umzustimmen.

„Summer ist im ersten Akt, Beth und Jessica sind im zweiten, Kate ist im dritten Akt. Und Claire, Kathy und Mary sind im vierten,"zählte er auf. „Das ist die einzige Gruppe ohne 'ne Ex von mir."

„Nur weil wir einen guten Geschmack haben, sollen wir jetzt leiden?!"

‚Amen!' hätte Rory am liebsten geantwortet, hätte damit aber sicher Paris' Unmut auf sich gezogen. Also versuchte sie einfach schweigend Paris zuzuhören, was gar nicht so einfach war in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Tristans Worte einfach nicht aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden wollten. ‚Warum muss er sich bloß immer verstellen und den Frauenheld spielen? Ich bin sicher, dass ich letztes Jahr auch einen anderen Tristan kennen lernen durfte! Aber vielleicht war das auch nur eine Illusion...'

Zurück aus ihrer Gedankenwelt lauschte sie fasziniert dem Wortgefecht zwischen Louise und Paris, ob Tristan den Romeo spielen sollte oder nicht.

‚Tristan als Romeo – ein Mann, der alles für die eine Liebe in seinem Leben riskiert?!' Sie schnaubte. „Aber sicher!"

Paris unterbrach ihre kleine Rede und schaute sie fragend an: „Wie bitte?"

‚Ups. Habe ich das jetzt laut gesagt?' Alle starrten sie an. Stotternd suchte sie nach einer logischen Erklärung: „Ich... ich wollte nur sagen, dass ... ich meine, ihr habt beide... gute Argumente... und so weiter ... und deshalb ... sollten wir nicht die beiden entscheiden lassen? Ich meine, klar, du bist die Regisseurin..." Sie wusste endlich, was sie sagen wollte und war somit wieder in ihrem Element. „... aber das wird uns auch nichts helfen, wenn sie am Ende, auf der Bühne zusammenklappen. Also."Sie drehte sich zu Brad um: „Kannst du gut vor großem Publikum sprechen?"

„Nein, dann kotze ich immer!"

Dagegen konnte selbst Paris nichts mehr sagen. Tristans Pieper ging los und er verabschiedete sich schnell. Rory hätte sich sicher auch darüber aufgeregt, wäre Paris nicht gleich mit dem nächsten Hammer gekommen: „Du bist Julia!"


	3. Wer erobert dein Herz?

**Hallo ihr,**

**ich danke euch vielmals für das erneut überwältigende Feedback. Eure Worte sind mehr als aufbauend. Ich werde versuchen so schnell wie möglich mehr zu liefern.**

**Viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung.**

**Diana**

* * *

3 Wer erobert dein Herz?

Dean und Rory fanden sich erstaunlich gut in ihrer Rolle als Freunde zurecht und selbst ein Gespräch über potentielle neue Freunde war kein Problem mehr für sie.

So saßen sie am folgenden Freitagnachmittag in Lukes Diner und spielten ‚Wer ist der Richtige?'. Nachdem keiner von beiden mit der Person zufrieden war, die offenbar für ihn bestimmt war, fing Rory an alle Mädchen der SHH aufzuzählen, die ihr einfielen.

„Janice?"

„Nein!"

„Dorothea?"

„Nein!"

„Lydia?"

„Nein!"

„Bea?"

„Rory! Ich sage dir doch. Ich will keine von den Mädchen, die du aus der Zeit an der Stars Hollow High kennst!"

„Aha!" Triumphierend fuchtelte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Was aha?"

„Aha, du willst kein Mädchen, dass ich kenne, hast aber trotzdem schon eins im Sinn!"

„Naja... Ich..."

„Du fängst an zu stottern!"rief sie triumphierend aus. „Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass ich Recht habe. Also? Wer ist sie?!"

„Ihr Name ist Castell..."

„Castell?"

„Spitzname: Cassy."

„Akzeptabel. Und weiter?"

„Sie kommt wie ich aus Chicago und ist kurz vor Ende des letztem Schuljahres hierher gezogen. Wir haben die letzten Wochen zusammen an einem Biologieprojekt gearbeitet und uns dabei besser kennen gelernt..."  
Rory fing lauthals an zu lachen und sorgte dafür, dass sich Jess – der gerade Schicht hatte – und die Cafegäste zu ihnen umdrehten. Dean versuchte alles, um sie zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts. Mit Tränen in den Augen wiederholte sie immer wieder „Bioprojekt!"und „Besser kennen gelernt!"und schien sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen zu können.

Als er sie fünf Minuten später mit einem bitterbösen Blick bedachte, verstummte sie dann doch. Betont ernst fragte sie dann „Ihr habt euch also bei einem Biologieprojekt besser kennen gelernt?! Wie gut denn?"und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht stahl.

Seufzend fragte er: „Was kostet es mich, dass du sofort damit aufhörst und den Rest des Tages nicht mehr damit anfängst?"

„Oh! Das wird teuer,"versprach sie und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet."

„Drei Tassen Kaffee – eine für jetzt, zwei zum mitnehmen, einen Donut, ein... nein zwei Stück Kuchen – ebenfalls zum mitnehmen – und einen Eisbecher... extragroß!"

„Du genießt es sichtlich, mich in der Hand zu haben!"

Sie nickte enthusiastisch: „Auf jeden Fall!"

Er drehte sich zu Jess um und gab ihre Bestellung weiter. Nachdem dieser die Dinge gebracht und Rory die ersten Schlucke von ihrem Kaffee genommen hatte, beugte sich Dean über den Tisch und fragte mit verschwörerischer Stimme: „Und wer erobert nun dein Herz, holde Rory?"

Sie zog es vor seine Frage zu ignorieren und aß stattdessen ihren Donut.

„Komm schon,"forderte er sie auf. „Ich habe es dir auch erzählt."

„Nachdem ich das meiste selbst erraten musste,"wies sie ihn zurecht und begann dann mit einem großen Löffel ihren Eisbecher zu verspeisen ... immer wieder unterbrochen von einigen Schlucken Kaffee.

„Aha!"

„Was aha?"fragte sie unschuldig lächelnd.

„Aha, es gibt also auch bei dir etwas herauszufinden."

Sie zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Schon möglich."

„Wer ist es?"verlangte er zu wissen.

Sie aß einfach ihr Eis.

„Jess?" fragte er gerade heraus.

Gleichzeitig drehten sie ihre Köpfe zu dem Jungen, der gerade einen Nachbartisch abräumte. Als er ihre Blicke bemerkte, drehte er sich zu ihnen um: „Was?!"

„Nichts!" winkte Rory ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Eisbecher.

Dean schaute sie fragend an: „Also?"

„Jess und ich sind nur Freunde ... wenn man das überhaupt so nennen kann. Wir unterhalten uns manchmal über Bücher und teilen einen ähnlichen Musikgeschmack, aber das war's dann auch schon."

„Sicher?"

„Absolut sicher!"

„Wow. Ich hätte gedacht, dass er es ist."

„Tja. So kann man sich täuschen."Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Ich muss jetzt auch los. Wir führen doch übermorgen ‚Romeo und Julia' auf und ich muss nachher noch einmal nach Chilton zur Probe."

„Apropos Romeo... wer ist denn nun dein Romeo? Einen kleinen Tipp bitte!"

„Mein Romeo ist mein Romeo!"

Damit stand sie auf, nahm die beiden Kaffeebecher und die Kuchentüte und ging in Richtung Tür. Sie hatte diese fast erreicht, als das Unverständnis auf Deans Gesicht verschwand und durch Verwunderung ersetzt wurde.

„Tristan?" rief er ihr hinterher.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln.

„Ist das jetzt ein Ja oder ein Nein?"

„Das ist ein Vielleicht!"

Und schon schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr. Als sie an seinem Fenster vorbeiging, winkte sie ihm noch einmal zu, bevor sie entgültig aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Wer hätte das gedacht?"meinte er vor sich hinmurmelnd. Er verzog das Gesicht: „Tristan!"

xxxxxxx

„Mum?" rief Rory sofort, als sie das Haus betreten hatte.

Keine Antwort.

„Ich habe Kaffee..."

Weiter brauchte sie gar nicht zu reden. Die Zauberworte waren gesprochen und Lorelai tauchte breit grinsend wie aus dem Nichts auf.

„... und Kuchen,"beendete sie nichts nichtsdestotrotz.

„Braves Kind!"

„Ein Geschenk von Dean!"

„Dean? Guter Junge! Warum hast du noch einmal mit ihm Schluss gemacht?!"

Sie nahmen in der Küche Platz und packten die Köstlichkeiten aus.

„Genau genommen ist es auch kein Geschenk,"begann Rory zu erzählen. „Vielmehr kannst du es als Erpressungsgeld – gezahlt in Naturalien – interpretieren..."

„Erpressung? Was für eine Erpressung?"

Sie erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte ... und sie brachen beide in Gelächter aus.

„Er hat wirklich gesagt, dass sie sich bei einem Biologieprojekt besser kennen gelernt haben?!"fragte Lorelai ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich davon abhalten, erneut lauthals loszulachen. Mit der einen hand hielt sie ihren Bauch, der anfing weh zu tun, während sie mit der anderen die Tränen aus ihren Augen wischte. „Und du hast seine Verletzlichkeit sofort ausgenutzt?!"

„Wie du es mir beigebracht hast!"

„Gutes Kind! Und dass du dann auch gleich noch an deine Mutter gedacht hast..."

„Aber immer doch."

„Was hat Luke eigentlich dazu gesagt, dass du in seinem Laden laut gelacht hast?"

„Er war gar nicht da,"gab Rory zurück und bemerkte erst, als die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, was sie da gesagt hatte. „Wow... es ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo du fragst... Luke war gar nicht da. Jess war hinter dem Tresen!"

„Luke war nicht da? Wie nicht da? Wo war er? Luke ist nie nicht da..."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Hat er nichts erwähnt?"

Bevor die beiden das Thema näher erläutern konnten, klopfte es an der Tür. Verwundert stand Lorelai auf und öffnete. Vor ihr stand Luke mit einer riesigen Essensbox. „Sonderlieferung für Miss Lorelai Gilmore!"

„Hey! Was machst du hier? Wir waren nicht verabredet, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich saß den ganzen Tag an meiner Steuererklärung und brauchte dringend einen Tapetenwechsel. Also dachte ich..."

„... dass du mich mit Essen bestichst, damit ich dich auf andere Gedanken bringe?!"beendete sie für ihn und setzte einen sexy Augenaufschlag hinzu.

Er schaute an ihr vorbei und entdeckte eine grinsend Rory. „Hey... ähm... Die Sachen fangen an langsam schwer zu werden. Wenn ich also..."

Lorelai trat zur Seite: „Sicher! Komm rein!"Das Telefon begann zu klingeln. „Das sieht ja fast so aus, als wären wir beliebt." Nachdem er die Box abgestellt hatte, ging sie näher und legte ihre Arme in seinen Nacken. „Was meinst du? Sind wir beliebt?"

Rory erhob sich. „Ich geh schon!"

"Zwei andere Gruppen proben hier in der Aula, obwohl ich sie speziell für uns hab reservieren lassen und mir dass auch zweimal bestätigt wurde," fing Paris an, sobald Rory ihren Namen genannt hatte. "Aber gut. Ich hab im Internet ein Seite Namens entdeckt ... in deiner Stadt ... Madeline und Louise sind schon unterwegs. Also in einer halben Stunde."


	4. Probe Nummer Eins

**Hey ihr,**

**da bin ich wieder. Auch wenn das Feedback dieses Mal etwas mau ausgefallen ist cry (VIELEN DANK FÜR DIE EINE AUFBAUENDE NACHRICHT!) soll mich das nicht hindern die Fortsetzung zu posten. Nach dem tollen Season-Finale gestern kann mich sowieso nichts traurig stimmen...**

**Was sagt ihr dazu?**

**Diana**

* * *

4 Probe Nummer Eins

Als Rory bei Miss Pattys Studio ankam, war Paris bereits in einen Streit mit der immerzu flirtenden Tanzlehrerin verwickelt. Wenige Sekunden später tauchten Louise, Madeline und Brad auf. Paris ahnte schreckliches, als sie ihre männliche Hauptfigur nirgends entdecken konnte: „Wo ist Tristan? Er wollte bei dir mitfahren!"

Madeline winkte ab: „Er ist ja da. Er wollte nur noch zum Supermarkt!"

„Er holt Zigaretten,"setzte Louise grinsend hinzu. „Falls wir nicht wissen, dass er ein harter Bursche ist."

Rory, die schreckliches vermutete, entschuldigte sich schnell und rannte dann zu Doose's Market. Kaum hatte sie die Tür aufgestoßen, sah sie auch schon – wie nicht anders erwartet – Dean und Tristan in einiger Entfernung mehr streiten als reden.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären beide sicher auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

Sie konnte sehen, wie Dean mit jeder Sekunde wütender wurde und dass Tristan es sichtlich genoss.

„Weißt du was ... ich hoffe für Rory, dass es einen Ersatz für dich gibt!"

Sie zog es vor schnellstens einzugreifen. Sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne schiebend, sah sie ihren Freund flehend an: „Dean, hey. Lass uns kurz reden. Komm mit raus, bitte!"

Sie ließ ihn keine Zeit zu protestieren und schob ihn zur Hintertür hinaus ins Freie.

Dean atmete mehrmals tief durch und schaute sie dann an. „Tut mir leid!"

„Muss es nicht,"winkte sie ab. „Mir tut es leid, dass ich das nicht verhindern konnte. Paris hat unseren Probentermin kurzfristig hierher verlegt. Und als ich dann hörte, dass er noch mal zum Supermarkt gegangen sei... Tut mir leid!"

„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen und du willst..."Er machte ein wegwerfende Bewegung in die Richtung, in der er Tristan noch immer vermutete. „Oh Gott. Ich kann es nicht mal aussprechen... Können wir bitte nicht über ihn sprechen?"

Sie nickte: „Sicher."

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig oder so, falls du das jetzt denkst,"warf er schnell ein. „Es ist nur..."

„... dass du Tristan nicht ausstehen kannst, schon klar."

„Okay. Ich mach 'ne Runde um den Block und du schaffst ihn aus dem Laden!"

Sie nickte und umarmte ihn kurz. „Danke."

„Kein Problem!"

Er ging davon und Rory drehte sich seufzend wieder dem Laden zu. Warum musste das Leben mit Tristan DuGrey immer so schwierig sein?!

Kaum hatte sie den Laden betreten, tauchte er wie auf magische Art und Weise neben ihr auf. „Ich hoffe, es gibt kein Ärger im Paradies ... oder zumindest hoffe ich, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist."Er schaute sich suchend um. „Wo ist denn der Ladenjunge?!"

Sie strafte ihn mit dem bitterbösestem Blick, den sie kannte. „Lass es einfach. Wir haben Probe und wenn wir nicht gleich dort auftauchen, dann wird Paris sicher explodieren. Und auch wenn dich das höchstwahrscheinlich noch anstachelt, würde ich es wirklich vorziehen, wenn du jetzt einfach kommentarlos mitkommst."

„Wie könnte ich nein zu einem solchen Angebot sagen?"erwiderte er grinsend.

Bevor sie den Laden verlassen konnten, hielt Taylor sie zurück: „Hallo, junge Lady."

Sie wappnete sich für das Schlimmste. „Hey, Taylor."

„Du weißt, dass ich dir ein Minimalmaß an Vertrauen zugestehe, aber dein junger Freund hier, ist ein anderer Fall. Ich weiß ja nicht, welchem Loch er entstiegen ist, aber wir werfen hier nicht mit Essen herum, egal ob wir es bezahlen oder nicht."

„Das weiß ich, Taylor."Sie nickte unterwürfig.

„Dann solltest du es ihm vielleicht auch mal erklären!"

„Das werde ich machen, Taylor. Um ehrlich zu sein, sollte ich das sofort tun. Wenn sie mich also entschuldigen würden, Taylor..."

Sie schnappte sich Tristans Arm und schob ihn zu Tür hinaus zum Tanzstudio.

Am liebsten hätte sie auf ihn eingeschlagen oder ihn angebrüllt, weil er Taylor gegen sie aufgebracht hatte, aber sie zog es vor zum Wohle ihrer Noten ihn zu ignorieren.

„Du bist sexy, wenn du so herrisch bist, Maria!"

Erneut überging Rory seinen Einwurf und erhöhte nur ihr Tempo. Zufrieden atmete sie aus, als sie endlich die anderen erreichten und mit der Probe beginnen konnten.

xxxxxx

„Es war schrecklich,"klagte am Abend Rory ihrer Mutter, als sie in Luke's Diner saßen und ihre wohlverdienten Burger aßen.

Diese stöhnte nicht minder genervt, als sie sich an das Essen bei ihren Eltern erinnerte. Die Tatsache, dass Rory wegen ihres Theaterprojekts entschuldigt gewesen war, hatte nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass sie einen netten Abend mit den beiden verbrachte. Sie hatte ihnen noch nichts von der Sache mit Luke erzählt, aber in perfekter Emily-Manier schien ihre Mutter trotzdem bereits Bescheid zu wissen und hatte den ganzen Abend über Anspielungen gemacht.

Nichtsdestotrotz verdrängte Lorelai die Gedanken daran und konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihre Tochter. „Paris?"

„Nicht nur. Ich meine, ja, sie war schon anstrengend. Aber viel mehr hat mich Tristans Benehmen genervt..."

„Tristan?"wiederholte ihre Mutter. „Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass Tristan in deiner Gruppe ist!"

„Er kam erst in letzter Sekunde hinzu, da er bei der Aufteilung vergessen wurde..."

„Wow."

„Er spielt Romeo und Paris ist gerade am Ausflippen, weil er..."

„Er spielt Romeo?" unterbrach Lorelai aufgeregt. Rory nickt. „Und du bist Julia?" Wieder ein Nicken. „Und welchen Akt habt ihr noch einmal?"

„Den fünften,"antwortete Rory lässig, als wüsste sie nicht, worauf ihre Mutter hinauswollte – nämlich eine Tatsache, die ihr selbst seit Tagen durch den Kopf spukte.

„Also... ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber es gibt doch einen Kuss zwischen Romeo und Julia im fünften Akt, oder?"

„Zwei."

„Zwei?" Rory nickte. „Und?"

„Was und?"

„Naja. Wie war's?"

„Wie war was?"

„Ihn zu küssen!"

„Ich habe ihn nicht geküsst... jedenfalls nicht seit Madelines Party!"

„Nein?" fragte Lorelai enttäuscht. „Aber ich denke, ihr habt geprobt?!"

„Du weißt, dass das so ziemlich das Ende ist. Und dummerweise sind wir nie bis dahin gekommen."Erschrocken brach sie ab, als sie Lorelais Grinsen sah. „Also ich meine nicht, dass es dumm ist, dass wir nicht zu dem Kuss gekommen sind. Ich meine, wir haben nicht einen richtigen Durchlauf geschafft und übermorgen ist bereits die Aufführung und die macht 50 unserer Gesamtnote aus und ich möchte einfach nicht durchfallen. Paris war richtig sauer und wollte mit uns so lang üben, bis alles sitzt, aber dann kam glücklicherweise Miss Patty und hat uns rausgeworfen..."

„Schon gut. Beruhige dich, Liebes. Das wird schon alles gut gehen. Kommen wir doch lieber noch mal auf das wesentlich wichtigere Thema zurück: Tristan und der Kuss."

„Vielleicht wird es gar nicht dazu kommen,"gab Rory zu bedenken und das Grinsen auf Lorelais Gesicht verbreiterte sich, als sie den traurigen Unterton hörte.

„Was meinst du?"

Rory seufzte: „Tristan war noch nie für seinen Arbeitseifer bekannt. Wann immer er sich vor eine Aufgabe drücken und mit einem kleinen Streich sabotieren konnte, tat er es auch. Aber dabei hat er sich gar nicht dumm angestellt. Obwohl eigentlich jeder wusste, dass er es war, hat er sich nie erwischen lassen. Seit diesem Schuljahr hat er neue Freunde: Duncan und Boman. Sie bringen ihn dazu Fehler zu machen. Tristan handelt sich einen Verweis nach dem anderen ein und es ist eigentlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er entgültig fliegt... Das ist zumindest Paris' Meinung. Du kennst mich, ich interessiere mich nicht für solche Dinge. Auf jeden Fall ist Tristan seit einigen Wochen total unzuverlässig. Deshalb bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass Paris Tristan morgen beim ersten Anzeichen eines Fehlers durch Brad ersetzt. Und ehrlich gesagt freue ich mich nicht gerade darauf ihn zu küssen. "

„Ein hässlicher kleiner Gartenzwerg?"mutmaßte Lorelai.

„Nein, nein,"winkte Rory schnell ab. „Jetzt tust du ihm Unrecht. So schlimm ist er gar nicht. Er sieht eigentlich ganz gut aus, aber eben nicht so..."

„... heiß wie Tristan, schon klar,"beendete Lorelai grinsend.

Rory schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen. Und überhaupt: wer sagt, dass Tristan heiß ist? Du hast ihn noch nie gesehen?"

„Oh doch. Taylor hat Beweisfotos von der Mehlattacke gemacht. Also ich vermutete doch mal, dass das Tristan war, oder?"

Stöhnend ließ Rory ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. „Tristan war bei Dean und die beiden wollten gerade aufeinander losgehen, als ich auftauchte. Dean hasst ihn."

„Und Tristan?"

Sie schaute wieder auf. „Was soll mit Tristan sein?"

Erstaunt musterte Lorelai ihre Tochter: „Du hast ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, dass du und Dean noch ein Paar seid, nicht wahr? Deshalb verhält er sich auch so merkwürdig. Tristan ist eifersüchtig!"

„Tristan ist nicht eifersüchtig."

„Aber hundertpro!"

„Niemals. Das würde man doch merken."

Für eine Sekunde überlegte Lorelai, dann rief sie: „Schatz, kommst du mal kurz?!"

Wütend baute sich Luke vor ihr auf. „Ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst ... zumindest nicht in der Öffentlichkeit,"endete er leise.

Sie winkte ab: „Schon gut. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Er verdrehte die Augen: „Danke. Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Max!"

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich und jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich an, bis er schließlich zwischen Zähnen hervorpresste: „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Nichts. Danke. Das war alles."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich brauchte nur kurz ein Versuchsobjekt, um Rory etwas zu beweisen."Sie stand auf und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Du hast das übrigens toll gemacht."

„Da ich nicht genau weiß, worum es geht, bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich das jetzt als Kompliment auffassen soll."

Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss und setzte sich wieder.

Luke verschwand und Lorelai meinte: „Siehst du. Das ist Eifersucht. Unbegründet? Schon möglich. Unnötig? Auf jeden Fall. Abwendbar? Ich glaube kaum. Und genauso beschreibst du doch immer Tristans Verhalten..."

„Das hat überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten."


	5. Probe Nummer Zwei

**Hallo ihr, **

**da ich zwischen zwei Prüfungen zur Zeit ein wenig Luft habe, bin ich irgendwie der Schreiblust verfallen - ich denke mal nicht, dass euch das stört. Deshalb will ich euch auch Teil 5 nicht vorenthalten.**

**Dieutrixx: Deine Worte haben mich wirklich zum Schmunzeln gebracht. Vielen Danke für das konstante Feedback. Und keine Angst, von ausbleibenden Antworten lasse ich mich nicht verschrecken. Dies ist zwar meine erste GG-FF, aber ich habe bei anderen Geschichten schon genug Erfahrungen sammeln können, um zu wissen, dass das mit dem Feedback immer auf und ab geht. Ich habe auch schon Geschichten gepostet, für die ich kein Feedback bekommen habe...**

**Trotzdem versuchen wir es dieses Mal mit einer Grenze: 10 mal Feedback oder ich schreibe nicht weiter!!!   
#grins#   
Okay, ich weiß, dass das ein Wunschtraum ist. Aber trotzdem würde ich mich über ein Paar Stellungnahmen sehr freuen. **

**Denn eine Regel stimmt auf jeden Fall: je mehr Feedback, desto kürzer die Wartezeit auf die Fortsetzung (außer wenn der Autor eine Schreibblockade hat - aber wie heißt es so schön: Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel).**

**Und glaubt mir, die Fortsetzung wollt ihr lesen!**

**Bis dahin**

**Eure Diana**

* * *

5 Probe Nummer Zwei

Da sie nur noch einen Tag Zeit für die Vorbereitung hatten und dieser Tag ein Samstag war, traffen sie sich bereits um 10 Uhr morgens im Tanzstudio.

Zwei Stunden lang mussten sie immer wieder ihre Texte aufsagen – ohne zu spielen – weil Paris sicher gehen wollte, dass jedes Wort perfekt saß. Dann hatte Rory genug und besorgte erst einmal für alle eine Pizza und Getränke bei Pete. Danach kam endlich das Schauspiel an die Reihe.

Die ersten beiden Szenen waren schnell durchgespielt und Paris hatte sich sogar ein „Das war ja gar nicht mal so schlecht!"abringen lassen.

Paris – die Graf Paris, einen Verwandten des Prinzen von Verona, spielte, trat gerade mit einem Pagen auf, als Dean in der Tür erschien. Obwohl er extra leise war und sich im Hintergrund hielt, wurde er doch von der Perfektionistin entdeckt. „Was willst du hier?" funkelte sie ihn wütend an. „Das ist eine Probe."

„Ich weiß,"gab er schulterzuckend zurück. „Ich kam gerade vorbei und dachte, ich könnte vielleicht ein bisschen zuschauen."

Rory riss überrascht die Augen auf. Was tat Dean da? Das schrie ja direkt nach Ärger.

„Zuschauen?" fragte Paris ungehalten. „Wieso sollte ich dir das gestatten?"

„Naja. Morgen müsst ihr ja auch vor Zuschauern spielen. Wäre es da nicht gut, wenn ihr das auch gleich mit in eure Probe einbaut?!"

„Damit wir die Reaktion des Publikums besser vorhersehen können,"meinte sie vor sich hinmurmelnd. Entschlossen erklärte sie: „Das ist vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee. Nimm dir einen Stuhl und setz dich. Aber wenn ich auch nur einen Mucks höre, fliegst du raus. Ich brauche die absolute Konzentration aller Anwesenden. Und wenn du jetzt mit einem ‚Morgen wird es sicher auch nicht mucksmäuschenstill sein.' kommst, dann stell dich darauf ein, dass du sofort wieder gehen kannst."

Wie befohlen nahm Dean sich einen Stuhl und schwieg.

„Gut," erklärte Paris zufrieden und kehrte zu ihrer ursprünglichen Tätigkeit zurück.

Ohne größere Probleme brachten Paris und Tristan ihr Gefecht hinter sich. Paris starb und Tristan ging weiter zu seiner Julia. Natürlich konnte er es sich auf Grund von Deans Anwesenheit nicht vergneifen eine große Sache aus ihrem Kuss zu machen. Immer wieder mussten sie unterbrechen und sich mit einem seiner sinnlosen Anträge auseinandersetzen. Dabei grinste er seinen vermeintlichen Nebenspieler die ganze Zeit frech an. Paris' Wut stieg mit jeder Minute.

Irgendwann reichte es Rory und sie verlangte nach einer Pause.

„Dieser Kerl ist einfach unmöglich!"beschwerte sich Dean, als sie bei ihm auftauchte.

„Dean, ich fürchte, dass du gehen musst."

„Was?"

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bin gern mit dir zusammen und ich würde mich auch sehr freuen, wenn du morgen zur Aufführung kommst,..."

„Natürlich werde ich kommen."

„Sehr schön, aber jetzt müssen wir endlich einmal diese Szene durchspielen. Und das wird nichts, solang Tristans einziges Ziel ist dich zu ärgern."

„Rory. Ich wollte wirklich keine Probleme machen, aber ich dachte... naja... ich weiß auch nicht, was ich dachte. Meine Schicht war zu Ende und dann kam ich hier vorbei und ich hatte irgendwie das Verlangen dich vor diesem... Idioten zu beschützen."

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Und dafür bin ich dir auch dankbar. Aber keine Angst. Ich komme schon allein mit ihm zurecht. Das Einzige, was mich jetzt wirklich interessiert, ist meine Note..."

„Schon gut. Ich gehe."Er umarmte sie und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Viel Glück. Und ruf mich an."

Mit einen letzten wütenden Blick auf Tristan ging er und Rory schaute ihm lächelnd hinterher. Es war gut einen Freund wie Dean zu haben, der immer für einen da war.

Plötzlich stellte sich Tristan in ihr Blickfeld. „Also das war aber kein richtiger Kuss. Es gibt doch hoffentlich nicht schon wieder Streit..."

„Was ist los mit dir?"forderte sie wütend eine Antwort.

„Was soll sein, holde Julia? Ich wollte doch nur ein wenig kreativ sein und Paris in ihren Bemühungen die Sache zu perfektionieren unterstützen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Du machst es einem echt unmöglich dich nett zu finden. Kein Wunder, dass du bei uns gelandet bist. Keine, die das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatte mit dir zusammen zu sein, würde noch mit dir arbeiten!"

Für eine Sekunde sah es fast so aus, als hätten ihre Worte ihn wirklich verletzt. Doch dann setzte er wieder seine undurchdringliche Maske auf und als dann auch noch sein Pieper losging, wandte er sich ganz von ihr ab. „Schade, dass wir nicht weiter diskutieren können, warum ich so einen schrecklichen Charakter habe. Blöderweise warten meine Freunde auf mich."Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und ging.

Eine stinksauere Paris stürmte an Rory vorbei. „Wo will er denn hin? Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Ich bin die Regisseurin. Tristan!"

Und Brad rannte ihr hinterher: „Tristan. Komm zurück. Bitte."

Übrig blieb eine zutiefst verwirrte Rory, die sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher war, dass ihre Mutter vollkommen Unrecht hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie...

„Nein," stoppte sie sich sofort wieder selbst. „Das wäre reiner Selbstmord!"


	6. Die Entscheidung

**Hallo ihr,**

**tausend Dank für die lieben Kommentare. Ich bin überwältigt. **

**Dummerweise hatte ich diese Woche keine Zeit zum updaten. Deshalb bekommt ihr jetzt zum Ausgleich gleich zwei neue Parts. Viel Spaß damit. **

**Bis dann, **

**Diana**

* * *

6 Die Entscheidung

„Tristan!" Paris' laute Stimme zerriss die Stille der Nacht in Stars Hollow. „Bleib gefälligst stehen. Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig!" Er war gerade dabei die Fahrertür seines Wagens zu öffnen, als sie ihn endlich eingeholt hatte und sie lehnte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür, so dass sie wieder zuflog. „Ich rede mit dir!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"funkelte er sie wütend an.

„Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass du nicht bei uns mitmachen sollst. Doch es wollte ja keiner auf mich hören. Also habe ich zugestimmt. Und jetzt bist du dabei und das heißt, dass du so lange proben wirst, bist..."   
Er schob sie beiseite und öffnete die Tür.

„Tristan, bitte,"warf Brad ein, der sie nun ebenfalls eingeholt hatte.

Paris ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg und erklärte: „Du wirst jetzt augenblicklich mit zurückkommen."

„Vergiss es!"

Bevor Paris, die kurz davor stand zu explodieren, ihre Schimpftriade weiterführen konnte, mischte sich eine weitere Stimme ein: „Lasst uns mal allein."

Die Blicke der drei Personen richteten sich auf Rory.

„Was willst du, Gilmore?"fragte Paris in dem ihr eigenen leicht-genervten und leicht-verärgerten Tonfall.

„Komm schon, Paris. Lass mich kurz mit ihm allein. Du kannst ja in der Zwischenzeit schon mal mit Brad seinen Text durchgehen – für den Fall, dass wir doch die Zweitbesetzung brauchen,"schlug sie vor.

„Zweitbesetzung?!" fragte dieser geschockt. „Ich bin keine Zweitbesetzung!"

Paris schaute noch einmal abschätzend zwischen Rory und Tristan hin und her, bevor sie sich Brads Arm schnappte und mit ihm in Richtung Tanzstudio verschwand.

Als sie außerhalb der Hörweite waren, brach Tristan den bis dahin aufrecht erhaltenen Blickkontakt ab und stieg ein. „Danke für deine Rettung. Ich bin dann weg."

Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und drehte ihn um.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, war's das!"

Tristan erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen. „Und was soll das jetzt heißen?"

„Genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance..."

„Eine Chance wofür?"fragte er. Sie sagte nichts. „Eine Chance wofür?"Als sie noch immer nicht antwortete, schaltete er den Motor wieder aus, stieg aus und sah sie fragend an. „Eine Chance wofür?"

„Warum machst du das? Warum tust du alles, damit man dich hasst? Warum kannst du nicht einmal normal sein und dich wie ein Mensch aufführen?"

„Ich kann dir nicht folgen!"

„Warum musst du immer alles kaputt machen, Tristan, mit dieser ... Machonummer?"

„Wird dieser kleine verbale Ausbruch auch irgendwann noch Sinn ergeben?!"

Rory seufzte: „Hast du dich mal gefragt, warum ich nein zu PJ Harvey gesagt habe?"

„Ich glaube, dass hast du ziemlich deutlich gemacht, danke. Ich geh jetzt."

Sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Wenn ich wirklich daran geglaubt hätte, dass man auch nur einmal ein normales Gespräch mit dir führen kann, dann wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich enttäuscht."Sie ging wütend davon.

Für eine Sekunde sah es so aus, als würde er verschwinden, doch dann ging er ihr nach. „Ja."

Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um. „Was ja?"

Er kam um sie herum, konnte ihr aber noch immer nicht in die Augen sehen, da sie den Kopf zum Boden gesenkt hatte. „Ja, ich habe mich gefragt, warum du nein gesagt hast! Aber ich glaube dein ‚Ich hasse ihn!' war Antwort genug."

Ihr Kopf flog nach oben und ihr wütender Blick bohrte sich in seine Augen: „Bitte! Was hattest du denn erwartet, was ich in dieser Situation über dich sage. Du hast mich behandelt wie dein Eigentum ... so als müsstest du nur mit einem Finger schnipsen – oder in deinem Fall: mit Konzertkarten winken – und ich würde springen. Natürlich war ich wütend auf dich. Und da sagt man eben solche Sachen."

„Soll das heißen, du hättest anders reagiert, wenn ich dich höflich gefragte hätte?"

Er hatte ihr die Frage als wütende Erwiderung an den Kopf geworfen, doch eigentlich wollte er die Antwort wirklich wissen. Seit jenem Nachmittag war kein Tag vergangen, an dem er sich nicht mindestens einmal die gleiche Frage gestellt hatte.

„Vielleicht," gab sie mit plötzlich wieder leiser Stimme bekannt.

Überrascht wiederholte er: „Vielleicht?"

„Vielleicht!"Sie hob ihren Kopf. Ein Blick in ihre Augen bestätigte ihre Aussagen.

„Wow. Und was heißt das jetzt?!"

„Lass doch Duncan und Boman. Und komm wieder mit rein. Wir haben noch eine Szene zu Ende zu spielen."

„Es geht nicht. Ich bin verabredet."

„Das ist eine einmalige Sache, die du hier ausschlägst – damit wir uns richtig verstehen. Das ist ein einmaliges Super-Sonderangebot, das in dieser Art und Weise nie wieder kommt. Wir Gilmore Girls verteilen zweite Chancen normalerweise nicht so einfach ... deine Entscheidung!"

Für eine Sekunde zögerte er. Dann verschloss er seinen Wagen und drehte sich grinsend zu ihr um:

„_Auf dass du stets vergessest, werd ich weilen,   
Vergessend, dass ich irgend sonst daheim."_

Sie gingen los und Rory schaute ihn von der Seite grinsend an: „Sollte da tatsächlich jemand den Text kennen – noch dazu aus einem anderen Akt?!"


	7. Hier kommt Lorelai!

7Hier kommt Lorelai!

„_Denn niemals gab es ein so herbes Los  
Als Juliens und ihres Romeos."_

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht beendete Brad die Rede des Prinzen und erhielt dafür sofort eine Rüge von Paris. „Das ist nichts zum Lachen."

„'Tschuldigung."

„Lass ihn doch,"mischte sich Rory ein. „Du solltest glücklich sein. Wir haben es endlich geschafft. Wir sind durch. Und bevor du jetzt irgendetwas wie ‚Und noch mal von vorn!' sagst, möchte ich dich an die voranschreitende Uhrzeit erinnern. Wenn du uns heute Abend ewig proben lässt, könnte es passieren, dass wir morgen unausgeschlafen und damit unkonzentriert bei der Aufführung erscheinen..."

Paris schnaubte. „Na gut. Das war's. Wir sehen uns morgen."Sie warf Tristan einen warnenden Blick zu und betonte: „Pünktlich!"

Sie schnappte sich ihre Sachen und ging. Madeline, Louise und Brad folgten recht schnell. Nur Tristan trödelte absichtlich, da er wusste, dass Rory bis zum Schluss bleiben musste, um die Tür abzuschließen.

Nachdem das erledigt war, gingen sie gemeinsam zu seinem Wagen, blieben davor stehen und sahen unsicher zu Boden.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?"brach Tristan schließlich das Schweigen.

Rory lächelte ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, danke, ich wohne hier eigentlich gleich um die Ecke. Trotzdem danke."

„Na gut."Er versuchte sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Dann..."

Weiter kam er nicht, bevor sie von Lorelai unterbrochen wurden. Diese hatte sie von Luke's Diner aus gesehen und kam nun angerannt. „Seid ihr denn verrückt, hier einfach so rum zu stehen. Ihr dürft euch nicht mehr auf der Straße sehen lassen... für mindestens 2 Wochen! Habe ich dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?"

Tristan wollte dieser offenbar stark verwirrten Frau schon sagen, dass sie sie wohl verwechseln musste, als Rory lachend fragte: „Hat Luke dir mal wieder keinen Kaffee gegeben, Mum? So etwas..."

‚Mum?' wiederholte Tristan in Gedanken. ‚Das ist ihre Mutter?!'

„Keine Zeit für deine Fragen, Süße."Sie rannte um sie herum. „Wir müssen zu Luke bevor Taylor euch sieht."Sie schob sie an, als sie sich nicht bewegten. „Los!"  
„Mum!" protestierte Rory.

Tristan starrte die beiden nur mit offenem Mund an. Das konnte unmöglich Rorys Mutter sein.

„Jetzt bewegt euch doch endlich. Wenn Taylor uns zusammen sieht, komme ich auch auf seine Abschussliste. Und ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um da runter zu kommen."  
„Ich stehe auf Taylors Abschussliste?!" fragte Rory geschockt.

Lorelai nickte: „Auf Platz zwei. Und jetzt los!"  
Rory setzte sich endlich in Bewegung und Lorelai folgte. Nur Tristan war noch immer erstarrt. Nach wenigen Metern drehte Lorelai sich wieder um und sah ihn fragend an: „Was ist?"  
„Was?"  
„Was was?"

Tristan konnte sich zwar noch immer keinen Reim auf die ganze Sache machen, zog es aber vor einfach zu tun, was sie sagte und ging ebenfalls los.

Gemeinsam betraten sie Luke's Diner, wo sie bereits von dem Besitzer an der Tür in Empfang genommen wurden. Dieser sah seine Freundin fragend an: „Was war nur mit dir los? Du stürmst da raus, als wäre der Teufel hinter dir her..."

Sie unterbrach seine Triade mit einer Taktik, die sie in den letzten Wochen perfektioniert hatte: zuerst küsste sie ihn kurz und dann schaute sie ihm so tief in die Augen, dass jeglicher Gedanke aus seinem Kopf verschwand. Zufrieden grinsend erkannte sie, dass ihr Plan auch dieses Mal wieder aufgegangen war. Schließlich stellte sie vor: „Luke, dass ist Tristan, Rorys Romeo, und Tristan, das ist mein Freund Luke."

Sie wusste, wer er war? Woher wusste sie, wer er war? Und vor allem: was hatte die Anspielung mit ‚Rorys Romeo' zu bedeuten? Wusste sie etwas, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte?

Er entschied sich die Fragen auf später zu verschieben und streckte stattdessen Luke mit einem „Freut mich sehr!"seine Hand entgegen, die dieser einfach ignorierte.

„Wow! Der Ich-tue-so-als-wärst-du-nicht-da-Blick,"kommentierte Lorelai. Sie stupste ihre Tochter an: „Er muss ihn wirklich sehr mögen!"

„Hör auf,"presste Rory zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor und versuchte gleichzeitig zu lächeln, was ihr nicht ganz gelang.

„Burger?" fragte Luke an Rory gewandt.

„Zwei, bitte,"erwiderte diese lächelnd. Und einen strafenden Blick in die Richtung ihrer Mutter schickend setzte sie hinzu: „Zum mitnehmen."

„Ihr wollt mir keine Gesellschaft leisten?"fragte diese geschockt. „Was kann so wichtig sein, dass du deine eigene Mutter im Stich lässt, während ihr Freund ihr ihr Lebenselexier verweigert..."  
‚Kaffee!' erkannte Tristan. ‚Daher also Rorys Kaffeesucht!' Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte er, dass die beiden gar nicht so unterschiedlich waren. Okay, vielleicht hatte er Rory immer als extrem ruhige Person eingeschätzt und erwartet, dass ihre Mutter genauso war, aber so langsam erkannte er, dass er noch lange nicht alle Seiten von Rory Gilmore kannte.

„Ich bin sicher, du schaffst es auch ohne mich, Luke davon zu überzeugen dir auch noch eine zehnte Tasse Kaffee zu geben..."

„Zehn?" fragte Luke geschockt.

„... zumal das Diner vollkommen leer ist,"fuhr Rory unbeirrt fort. „Aber wir müssen noch einmal unseren Text für morgen durchgehen!"Sie wandte sich an Luke: „Du kommst doch auch, oder? Das wird sicher toll!", während sie unauffällig Tristans Reaktion beobachtete, um herauszufinden, ob er sie durch unbewusst verraten würde. Und plötzlich erkannte sie, dass es auch gute Seiten hatte, dass er seine Gefühle so ausgezeichnet verbergen konnte. Nicht einmal sie konnte eine ungewöhnliche Regung erkennen und sie wusste, dass er überrascht sein musste.

„Deine Mum hat mich schon eingeladen,"erklärte er und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, was er mit ‚eingeladen' meinte. „Und ich komme natürlich gern!"

Zufrieden, dass sie das Thema auf eine andere Sache gelenkt hatte, grinste Rory.

Trotzdem hatte sie keine Chance gegen Lorelai. Mit einem zuckersüßen „Ihr wollt wohl nicht wirklich den Text durchsprechen, während ihr esst?! Deine Großmutter wäre empört allein bei dem Gedanken daran!"brachte sie Rory zum Fall.

„Naja... ich..."

„Siehst du. Ihr müsstet sowieso zuerst essen und dann mit der Probe weitermachen. Und wenn ihr hier esst, ist euer Essen nicht kalt, bevor ihr zu Hause seid."

„Schon, aber..."

„Kein aber,"winkte Lorelai ab und schnappte sich ihre Kaffeetasse vom Tresen. An Luke gewandt erklärte sie: „Mach mir bitte auch einen Burger!"Dann nahm sie am nächstgelegenen Tisch Platz und nach einem kurzen Zögern folgten Rory und Tristan ihrem Vorbild.

Sofort wandte Lorelai sich an ihn: „Ich habe ja so einiges in den letzten Tagen über dich gehört, Tristan!"  
Grinsend fragte Tristan: „Rory spricht über mich, Miss Gilmore?"  
„Was habt ihr nur alle mit dem ‚Miss Gilmore'?! Nenn mich Lorelai," erklärte sie trotz allem grinsend. „Außerdem war es nicht Rory, sondern Taylor!"  
„Taylor? Wer ist Taylor?"

„Der Mann, auf dessen Abschussliste du an Position 1 stehst!"

Nun schaltete sich Rory wieder ein: „Tristan ist die Nummer 1?" Lorelai nickte. „Und ich die 2. Das bedeutet ja, dass ich Jess überholt habe."  
Lorelai nickte: „Ich weiß. Ich glaube ich war noch nie zuvor so stolz auf dich!"

„Wer ist Taylor?"wiederholte Tristan.

Luke brachte Rory und Tristan Kaffee und verschwand sofort wieder in der Küche, bevor Lorelai einfallen konnte, mit was sie ihn noch aufziehen konnte.

„Taylor gehört der örtliche Supermarkt,"gab Rory bekannt.

„Und was hat es mit dieser Liste auf sich?"

„Er hat eine Liste, auf der alle Menschen stehen, die besonderer Überwachung bedürfen und du hast es an nur einem Tag geschafft dich an die Spitze dieser Liste zu katapultieren und meine Tochter mit dir zu ziehen..."

Er wollte zu einem „Es tut mir leid!"ansetzen, doch Lorelai ließ ihm keine Zeit.

„Gleichzeitig sollten wir ihm dankbar sein. Hätte Taylor nicht überall in der Stadt die Ärger-Flugblätter verteilt, hätte ich dich vielleicht gar nicht erkannt und dann hätte ich euch auch nicht warnen können..."

„Ärger-Flugblätter?" wiederholte Tristan geschockt.

Lorelai holte eins aus ihrer Tasche. Es zeigte ein Foto von Tristan über die zerstörte Mehltüte thronend. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf: „Sicher nicht. Also sei lieber vorsichtig, wenn du nicht eine von Taylors langen Strafpredigten abbekommen willst. Was mich gleich zum nächsten Thema bringt: Also ich muss schon sagen, für einen Jungen, der mit 3 Jahren bereits eine Party im Alleingang sprengen konnte, ist deine Reaktionszeit, wenn jemand ‚Lauf!' ruft, ganz schön hoch!"

„Sie wissen davon?"

„Oh bitte! Du vergisst, wo ich aufgewachsen bin... Jeder weiß über jeden in der Highsociety von Hartford Bescheid. Das ist fast so schlimm wie Stars Hollow."

Lachend fragte Rory: „Welche Party hast du mit 3 Jahren gesprengt?"


	8. Klarheiten

**Hallo ihr,**

**nach einige Tagen der Nichtmöglichkeiten des Weiterschreibens habe ich euch hier den nächsten Part mitgebracht. Ich bedanke mich sehr für den einen Kommentar und fühle mich gleich schlecht, weil ich den ausgesprochenen Wunsch nicht erfüllen werde, d.h. es wird keine Geschichten über Klein-Tristan geben. Aber es ist ja auch nicht meine letzte Geschichte und vielleicht ergibt sich ja ein andermal die Gelegenheit...**

**Nun aber weiter zur Fortsetzung.**

**Feedback ist wie immer gern gesehen.**

**Eure Diana**

* * *

8 Klarheiten

Es war über eine Stunde vergangen, als Rory und Tristan Luke's Diner wieder verließen. Nachdem er anfangs nicht ganz wusste, wie er Lorelai einordnen sollte, hatte Tristan irgendwann angefangen, sie als Individuum zu akzeptieren. Von da an wurde alles besser. Selbst Luke hatte sich für einige Zeit zu ihnen gesetzt und sie hatten gemeinsam gescherzt und gelacht. Und am Ende hatte er den schönsten Tag seit langem... etwas, was er an diesem Morgen keinesfalls erwartet hatte.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Rory unsicher.

Tristan beobachtete sie unauffällig. Er wusste nicht, was passiert war, aber irgendwie war sie heute anders. Das war eine neue Seite an ihr, die er nur zu gern weiter untersuchen würde und er war schon sehr gespannt, was als nächstes kam. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du eine weitere Übungsstunde in Aussicht gestellt..."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir die nach Paris' Tortur noch brauchen. Das war eigentlich nur für meine Mum bestimmt."

„Deine Mutter ist eine interessante Person!"

Sie musterte ihn gründlich. Als sie nichts Abwertendes in seiner Haltung finden konnte, nickte sie: „Das ist sie. Mum ist meine beste Freundin."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas, was auch nur im entferntesten damit Ähnlichkeit hätte, über meine Eltern sagen."

„Tristan, ich..."

„Schon gut," winkte er ab. „Ich denke wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, damit wir nicht doch noch diesem... Taylor?" Sie nickte. „...diesem Taylor über den Weg laufen."

„Einverstanden. Ich bring dich noch zu deinem Wagen zurück..."

„Sicher, dass ich dich nicht nach Hause fahren soll?"

Sie gingen los und blieben sofort wieder stehen, als sie plötzlich zwei weiteren jungen Personen gegenüberstanden.

„Dean?" meinte Rory erschrocken.

„Rory?!" meinte dieser nicht minder überrascht.

Seine Begleitung musterte sie genau: „Du bist also Rory..."

„Und du musst Cassy sein," gab sie zurück. „Ich habe schon einiges von dir gehört."

Tristan glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Rory wusste von dieser Frau? Und sie erlaubte, dass die beiden zusammen ausgingen?! Hatte sie denn nicht bemerkt, wie sie sich ansahen?! Kopfschüttelnd sah er mit an, wie sie die Hände schüttelten.

„Und? Wo kommt ihr gerade her?" fragte Rory interessiert nach.

„Oh, du kennst doch Stars Hollow. Da ist nach 18 Uhr absolut nichts los," gab Dean bekannt. „Deshalb haben wir uns für einen kleinen Spaziergang entschieden."

„Spaziergang, hä?"

Lachend nickte er: „Nicht alle haben deine Einstellung zu solchen Dingen... Und ihr?"

„Oh, ähm, wir waren nach der Probe noch etwas essen."

„Klar. Dachte ich mir schon. Und... morgen ist der große Tag. Schon aufgeregt?!"

„Ein wenig. Aber eigentlich gibt es keinen Grund dafür. Am Ende waren wir sogar so gut, dass Paris sich ein Wort des Lobes abringen ließ."

„Wow. Dann seid ihr also wirklich gut." Dean bemerkte, dass seine Freundin langsam aber sicher genervt war. „Ähm... okay... wir sollten dann auch weiter. Ich seh dich dann morgen auf der Bühne..."

„Ja, bis morgen," gab Rory freundlich lächelnd zurück. „Oh, und Cassy, wenn noch nichts vorhast und Shakespeare nicht von ganzen Herzen ablehnst, kannst du ja gern mitkommen. Ich meine, klar, wir sind keine Profis, aber es ist doch immer wieder toll, wenn man zuschauen kann, wie andere sich lächerlich machen!"

„Naja... ich weiß nicht..."

„Überleg's dir einfach."

„Mach ich," versprach diese noch immer leicht skeptisch dreinblickend.

Sie verabschiedeten sich nun entgültig, wobei Tristan weiterhin ohne Beachtung blieb. Erst als Dean und Cassy um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren, stellte er sich vor Rory und sah sie fragend an. „Deans Cousine?"

„Cousine?" wiederholte Rory überrascht.

„Cousine? Schwester? Was auch immer..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, so viel ich weiß, sind Dean und Cassy nicht verwandt."

„Und es macht dir nichts aus, dass die beiden zusammen spazieren gehen?!"

„Nein, wieso sollte es?!"

‚Wieso sollte es? Wieso sollte es?! Hat sie mich wirklich gefragt, wieso sie etwas gegen diese Art von nächtlichen Aktivitäten ihres Freundes haben sollte?!' dachte Tristan geschockt. ‚Vielleicht bin ich in dieser Beziehung ja ein wenig altmodisch, aber ich würde meine Freundin - wenn ich eine richtige hätte - nur ungern mit einem anderen Kerl zusammen sehen ... noch dazu wenn er sie so ansieht, wie diese Cassy Dean angesehen hat.' Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese verwirrenden Gedanken wieder los zu werden und sagte schließlich: „Ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht weil er dein Freund ist und sie nicht unbedingt freundschaftliche Absichten hat ... nur so als Beispiel."

„Du denkst, sie steht auf ihn?" hakte Rory interessiert nach.

„Das sieht doch ein Blinder... Also, ich meine, ich will mich nicht bei euch einmischen oder so, aber... ich glaube, naja, Dean... er..."

„... ist ebenfalls nicht ganz von der Idee abgeneigt?!" Er nickte. „Ich weiß. Woher glaubst du wohl, kannte ich ihren Namen?!"

„Und das macht dir nichts aus?"

„Wieso sollte mir das etwas ausmachen?"

„Fragst du mich ernsthaft, warum dir das etwas ausmachen sollte?" Nach Lorelais Auftritt hatte er erwartet, dass ihn heute nichts mehr schocken konnte. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Das hier war noch hundertmal verrückter. „Rory, er ist dein Freund!"

„Ein Freund," stellte sie nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns klar. „Dean und ich sind schon seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr zusammen."

Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und ging auf seinen Wagen zu. Dadurch bekam sie auch nicht die verschiedenen Emotionen mit, die über sein Gesicht huschten: angefangen bei Verwunderung und Unglauben über Überraschung bis hin zu Freude und Hoffnung.

Nachdem sie die Straße überquert hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Kommst du?"


	9. Was ist los?

**Hey ihr,**

**tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe. Ich habe mich sehr über euere zahlreichen Kommentare gefreut und hoffe, dass ihr immer noch an der Fortsetzung interesiert seit. Ich bin zur Zeit mitten im Klausurstreß und kann deshalb nicht so oft ins Internet. Nichtsdestotrotz möchte ich euch nicht länger warten lassen.**

**Noch mal danke für euer Feedback.**

**Wann die Fortsetzung kommt, kann ich euch noch nicht genau sagen, da die Prüfungen Ende nächster Woche erst einmal vorbei sind, aber dann wieder die Zeit der Geburtstagspartys kommt (und obwohl ich natürlich nichts gegen Geschenke und Feiern habe, heißt das natürlich auch Kater am nächsten Morgen und wenig Lust sich vor einen Computer zu setzen). **

**Egal. Bis bald.**

**Diana**

* * *

9 Was ist los?

Nun wieder am Tresen sitzend beobachtete Lorelai, wie sich ihre Tochter noch kurz mit Tristan unterhielt und dann ihren Weg nach Hause allein fortsetzte. Er schaute ihr noch lange nach, stieg dann in seinen teuren Sportwagen und fuhr davon.

„Er scheint ja ganz in Ordnung zu sein," erklärte Luke.

Lorelai grinste ihn an. „Du scheinst ihn wirklich zu mögen."

Er zuckte nur nichtssagend mit den Schultern. Sie grinste noch breiter.

Luke schaute sich kurz um, um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand in Hörweite war, bevor er sprach: „Also morgen ist doch diese Sache... in Hartford..."

„Jaa."

„Und... naja... ich dachte, dass wir danach vielleicht noch etwas unternehmen könnten... gemeinsam... in Hartford, meine ich..."

Obwohl sie jetzt schon einige Zeit zusammen waren, war Luke noch immer nervös, wenn er sie um ein Date bat. Und Lorelai genoss es mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Er war aber auch einfach zu süß, wenn er sich so wand. Grinsend nickte sie. „Das würde mir wirklich sehr gefallen. Woran hast du gedacht?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, dass wir das einfach spontan entscheiden."

„Uh, ja. Spontane Dates sind einfach die besten... außer wenn es die ersten Dates sind. Aber da wir hier nicht von einem ersten Date reden, muss ich deine Idee loben!"

„Und was ist mit Rory? Denkst du, dass das in Ordnung geht, wenn wir sie nach ihrem Auftritt allein lassen?" hakte er unsicher nach.

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Geste: „Mach dir deshalb mal keine Sorgen. Beim wichtigsten Teil sind wir ja dabei. Und nach Stars Hollow wird sie dann auch mit Dean oder Sookie fahren können. Absolut kein Problem."

Zufrieden schenkte er ihr ein kurzes Lächeln und ging dann an die Arbeit zurück. Eigentlich war es verrückt. Lorelai konnte ununterbrochen über die sinnlosesten Dinge sprechen und meistens verstand er nicht einmal die Hälfte ihrer Anspielungen auf irgendwelche Filme, die er nie gesehen hatte. Und doch konnte er sich an keine Minute erinnern, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte und nicht genossen hatte - speziell nachdem sie nun ein Paar waren. Das waren sowieso die schönsten 4 Monate seines Lebens.

„Luke!"

„Ja?"

„Kaffee!"

Das war der einzige Nachteil ihrer Beziehung: den Kampf um ihre Gesundheit hatte er nun entgültig verloren. „Das ist aber dein letzter für heute!"

Sie lachte laut los, setzte dann aber sofort wieder eine gespielt ernste Miene auf. „Ja."

xxxxxx

In der Minute, in der sie das Haus betrat, erzählte Lorelai das alles sofort ihrer Tochter und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, erklärte sie sich einverstanden mit dem Date-Plan.

Allerdings hatte Lorelai das untrügliche Gefühl, dass Rory ihr gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte. „Was ist los?"

Rorys zuvor in die Ferne gerichteter Blick konzentrierte sich auf ihre Mutter. „Was?"

„Das habe ich dich gerade gefragt. Was ist los, Schätzchen?"

Obwohl sie mit Leugnen rechnete, wie immer, wenn es um Rorys Gefühle ging, wurde sie dieses Mal eines Besseren belehrt. Seufzend fragte Rory: „Glaubst du, Tristan mag mich noch? Also nicht als Mensch direkt, denn ich glaube schon, dass er mich als so etwas wie eine Freundin ansieht, aber... naja... ich meine, denkst du, er sieht in mir noch ein... Mädchen, mit dem es sich lohnt zu... flirten?"

Geschockt schaute Lorelai ihre Tochter an. Wo hatte sie denn bitte schön die letzten Stunden verbracht? „Wie kommst du denn auf so eine Frage? Er hat doch den ganzen Abend nichts anderes getan, als dich mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken zu verschlingen..."

„Sicher?"

„Natürlich, Schätzchen!"

„Und warum hat er dann nicht versucht mich zu küssen?" platzte es aus Rory heraus.

Lorelai lächelte. „Vielleicht weil er wusste, dass ich euch beobachte?!"

„Was? Wann warst du bei unserer Probe?"

„Wieso Probe?"

Irritiert schüttelte Rory den Kopf. „Hä? Wovon sprichst du eigentlich?!"

„Wovon sprichst du?" entgegnete Lorelai nicht minder verwirrt.

„Von unserer Probe."

„Und ich dachte, du sprichst von heute Abend, als ihr an seinem Wagen standet..."

„Nein, ich... warte, du hast uns beobachtet, als wir an seinem Wagen standen?!"

„Ich habe zufällig gesehen, wie ihr Dean begegnet seid. Und weil du mir gestern von dem Zusammenstoß der beiden Jungs erzählt hast, wollte ich halt sichergehen, dass dieses Mal alles glatt geht!"

„Dean war aber bereits lange verschwunden, als wir an Tristans Wagen standen!"

Lachend schüttelte Lorelai den Kopf: „Ich bin eben eine hypervorsichtige Mutter. Das alles hätte ja auch nur Teil eines viel größeren Plans sein können. Dean wollte euch ja vielleicht nur in Sicherheit wiegen und dann plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch springen und einen weiteren Angriff starten..."

„Mum!"

„Okay, okay. Also: was war heute Nachmittag? Wieso hätte er versuchen sollen dich zu küssen, wenn Paris und all die anderen um euch herum waren? Ich meine, ihr wart dort, um für morgen zu proben, richtig?"

„Davon rede ich ja," rief Rory aus. „Wie ich dir bereits erzählt habe, gibt es 2 Küsse zwischen Romeo und Julia im fünften Akt. Zuerst küsst Romeo Julia und Tristan hat mich dabei kaum berührt. Ich meine, er küsste mich kurz auf den Mundwinkel und das war's. Ist das die Reaktion eines Jungen, der an einem Mädchen interessiert ist?!"

Lachend nahm Lorelai ihre Tochter in der Arm. „Kein Angst, Kleines. Ich bin sicher, dass es dafür einen guten Grund gibt. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht, dass ihr euch unter diesen Umständen küsst. Ich meine, er wusste doch nicht, dass du nicht mehr mit Dean zusammen warst, richtig?" Rory nickte langsam. „Na siehst du! Aber du hast es ihm jetzt gesagt, richtig?" Rory nickte wieder. „Na also, dann wird auch alles gut werden."

„Sicher?"

„Aber natürlich. Jeder Junge, der nicht sieht, was für ein wunderbarer Mensch du bist, wäre vollkommen verrückt..." Lorelai hielt kurz innen, ganz so, als ob sie jetzt erst realisiert hatte, was sie da gesagt hatte. „Nicht, dass das wirklich schlimm wäre. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, glaube ich wirklich wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass du deine Persönlichkeit und deine unglaubliche Schönheit versteckst, damit kein Junge zukünftig auch nur auf die Idee kommt, dich anzusprechen..."

Plötzlich wieder lachen könnend, schnappte sich Rory ein Kissen von der Couch und rannte hinter ihrer Mutter her, die wohlweislich die Flucht angetreten hatte.


	10. Vor dem Auftritt kommt die Krise

**Hallo Leute,**

**ich danke euch mal wieder für die vielen netten Antworten auf meinen letzten Part. Es tut mir leid, dass die Fortsetzungen immer so lang dauern... Leider sieht es auch nicht so aus, als ob sich das in nächster Zeit irgendwie ändern würde, obwohl ich das immer denke und hoffe... -(**

**Aber mal was ganz anderes: "Stay, little boy" nähert sich ja nun so langsam dem Ende und deshalb arbeite ich auch schon an meinem nächsten Projekt für das ich eureHILFE gebrauchen könnte. Kennt ihr irgendwelche Internetseiten, auf denen ich GG-Skripte (also die richtigen Dialoge und nicht nur kurze Zusammenfassungen der Dialoge)finden kann?Deutsch oder Englischist egal. Ich hoffe, ihr habt ein Paar Tipps für mich. Ich selbst war auch schon mal auf eine solche Seite gestoßen, doch leider scheint die jetzt von irgendeinem schwarzen Loch in den weiten des WWW's verschwunden zu sein. **

**Aber zurück zur Fortsetzung. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Nächstes Mal kommt dann auch endlich der Auftritt. **

**Bis dahin.**

**Diana**

* * *

10 Vor dem Auftritt kommt ... die Krise

„Macht Platz für ihre Hoheit, Prinzessin Julia!"

„Mum. Bitte. Du hast versprochen, dass du damit aufhörst, sobald wir in Chilton sind." Lachend hakte sich Lorelai bei ihrer Tochter unter und zog sie mit sich in Richtung des Schulgebäudes. Mit etwas Abstand folgten Luke und Sookie.

Da tauchte auch schon Dean – allein – auf.

„Holder Herr, macht Platz..."

„Mum!"

„Es reicht jetzt, Lorelai!" schlug sich auch Luke auf Rorys Seite.

Dean wurde richtig begrüßt und dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Ihr Geplänkel ging noch so lang weiter bis sie durch die Eingangstür des riesigen Schulgebäudes traten.

Plötzlich fanden sie sich einer wild durcheinanderredenden Menschenmenge gegenüber und das ließ jeden anderen Gedanken verschwinden.

In dem Moment, als Rory Tristan in dem Trubel ausmachte, drehte er sich auch schon zu ihr um – ganz so, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt – und kam auf sie zu.

Ohne ihn zu begrüßen fragte Lorelai interessiert: „Was geht hier vor?"

Er hatte schon seinen Mund für eine Antwort geöffnet, als sie von einer wütenden Stimme unterbrochen wurden. „Was steht ihr da so rum!" Überrascht drehten sie sich um und sahen Paris, die einen knallroten Kopf hatte, auf sich zurennen.

‚Typisch, Paris,' dachte Rory kopfschüttelnd. „Was ist den los?"

„Was los ist? Was los ist?" Ihre Stimme quiekte und sie baute sich breitbeinig vor ihren auf. „Brad hat die Schule verlassen! Das ist los! Krisenbesprechung in der Umkleide! Jetzt!" Sie rannte wieder davon.

Lorelai gab ihrer Tochter schnell noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, sagte „Viel Glück!" und schon rannte Rory in Begleitung von Tristan hinter Paris her.

Neugierig wollte Rory wissen: „Also, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Brad so viele Freunde hatte. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kannte ich ihn bis jetzt noch gar nicht..."

„Oh! Da vorn geht es nicht um Brad!" winkte Tristan ab. „Duncan und Boman wurden von der Schule genommen."

„Warum?"

„Sie wurden erwischt, als sie den Safe von Bomans Dad knacken wollten..."

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Wann?"

„Muss ich dir das wirklich sagen?"

Sie seufzte. „Tristan!"

„Was? Ich habe schließlich nicht mitgemacht, oder?"

„Aber du wolltest!"

Er zögerte. „Schon..."

„Du wusstest, was sie vorhatten und hast nichts gemacht!"

„Naja. Boman hatte den Schlüssel. Es war im Grunde keine große Sache. Nur dann ist der stille Alarm los gegangen..."

„Ihr wolltet den Safe von Bomans Dad ausräumen!"

Er nickte. „Ja."

„Und als du nicht aufgetaucht bist, haben sie es allein versucht!"

„Ja."

„Dämlich!"

„Ja."

„Und jetzt?"

„Militärakademie in North Carolina. Die Polizei hat die Bestrafung den Eltern überlassen und so lautet ihre Entscheidung..."

Sie ließ das Gesagte kurz einsinken und riss dann die Augen auf. „Da hättest du jetzt auch dabei sein können."

„Ich weiß." Er nickte langsam. „Und ich wollte dir auch noch..."

„Rory! Tristan!" Paris' Stimme donnerte durch die Gänge.

In der Hoffnung ein weiteres Tratschthema zu finden, wandten alle ihre Köpfe ihnen zu. Schnell setzten die beiden ihren Weg fort und verschwanden Sekunden später aus dem Blickfeld.

„Was habt ihr denn da draußen noch gemacht!" wollte Paris wütend wissen.

„Jetzt sind wir ja da," antwortete Tristan mürrisch, während Rory leicht rot wurde, obwohl es dafür gar keinen Grund gab. „Also, wie sieht dein Plan aus!"


	11. Während des Auftritts kommt die zweite K...

**Hallo ihr,**

**es tut mir ja so unendlich leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber ich bin zur Zeit mal wieder total im Stress. Mein Professor hat die meine letzte Prüfung um eine Woche nach vorn verlegt, so dass ich noch schneller lernen muss. Drückt mir bitte für nächste Woche die Daumen. Wenn alles gut geht, gibst dann auch den nächsten Part.**

**Natürlich danke ich allen vielmals für euer Feedback. Das baut mich immer wieder auf, wenn ich mal wieder verrückt zu werden drohe.**

**Nur weiter so!**

**Und jetzt viel Spaß...**

**Diana**

* * *

11 Während des Auftritts kommt ... die zweite Krise

5. Akt. 1. Szene. Eine Straße in Mantua.

Noch hatte Rory nichts zu tun und lauschte versteckt im Bühnenseiteneingang dem Gespräch zwischen Tristan/Romeo und Madeleine/Balthasar. Ein altes Nachthemd über ihre Kleidung werfend bereitete sie sich auf den Auftritt als Apotheker vor.

„_He! Holla! Apotheker!"_

Das war ihr Zeichen. Langsam betrat sie die Bühne.

„_Wer ruft so laut?"_

Nach einigem hin und her verkaufte sie das Gift und der Vorhang fiel das erste Mal.

5. Akt. 2. Szene. Lorenzos Zelle.

Madeleine und Louise – nun als Mönche verkleidet – unterhielten sich über den Brief, der Romeo niemals erreicht hatte.

Nun wieder ganz für ihre Rolle als Julia gekleidet stand Rory zitternd hinter der Bühne. In Gedanken ging sie noch mal ihren Text durch und erkannte mit bestürzen, dass sie nichts mehr wusste.

„_O Trostesbringer! wo ist mein Gemahl?"_

Erschrocken flog ihr Kopf herum.

Weiterhin flüsternd erklärte Tristan: „Das ist deine erste Zeile."

„Was? Oh ja! Danke." Nun auf und abgehend wiederholte sie seine Worte und plötzlich kehrte auch der Rest wie von Geisterhand zurück. Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und beendete dann ihre ganz persönliche Probe.

Man hörte Applaus, was das Ende der Szene anzeigte und Tristan verabschiedete sich mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis gleich, mein teures Weib."

Grinsend schaute sie zu, wie er auf der Bühne verschwand, während Madeleine angerannt kam, um sich wieder in ihre Ausgangsrolle zurückzuverwandeln.

5. Akt. 3. Szene. Ein Friedhof.

Noch war Rory nur ein Teil des Bühnenbilds. Ganz still lag Rory auf ihrem „Totenbett" und lauschte dem Disput zwischen Tristan/Romeo und Paris/Paris. Dann starb Paris und Tristan trug sie beiseite. Ursprünglich sollte sie einfach tot liegen bleiben, doch da sie ohne Brad nicht genug Schauspieler waren, musste Paris so unauffällig wie möglich verschwinden, um sich für ihre letzte Rolle fertig zu machen.

Rory konnte ihren Herzschlag ganz deutlich hören und doch versuchte sie sich auf das Gesprochene zu konzentrieren. Romeo hatte seine angeblich tote Frau bereits entdeckt und redete nun über das Gift, das er von dem Apotheker erhalten hatte.

„_Komm, bittrer Führer! widriger Gefährt!"_

Rory hielt den Atem an. Gleich kam Tristan zum Schluss.

„_Dies meiner Lieben!"_

Obwohl sie es mit geschlossenen Augen nicht sah, wusste sie, dass er das Gift trank.

„_O wackrer Apotheker!  
Dein Trank wirkt schnell. – Und so im Kuss sterbe ich."_

Nicht anders als zuvor hinter der Bühne, nur dieses Mal etwas näher am Mund, hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

‚Seine letzte Chance mich zu küssen und er hat sie wieder nicht genutzt!' schoss es Rory durch den Kopf. ‚Ich habe es doch gleich gewusst, dass er mich nicht will. Aber Mum wollte ja nicht auf mich hören. Sie musste ja...'

Den Auftritt von Louise/Lorenzo und Madeleine/Balthasar hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen und somit verpasste sie auch prompt ihren Einsatz. Erst als Tristan sie leicht in die Seite stieß und erneut ihre ersten Worte flüsterte, erkannte sie ihr Missgeschick. Langsam erwachte sie als Julia wieder zum Leben und fand sich mit winzigen Schwierigkeiten in ihre Rolle ein.

Als sie allein zurückblieb, war sie wieder voll in ihrem Element.

Doch nun kam auch der schwierigste Part. Was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie Tristan richtig küssen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie bereit wäre? Oder würde sie sich damit völlig lächerlich machen und lieber seinem Vorbild folgen?

„_Was ist das hier? Ein Becher, festgeklemmt  
In meines Trauten Hand? – Gift,..."_

Oh Gott!

Ihr Ende kam immer näher und sie hatte noch immer keine Entscheidung gefällt.

‚Okay. Wie heißt es so schön: wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!'

„_... Ich will dir deine Lippen küssen ..."_

In letzter Sekunde verließ sie dann doch der Mut und sie entschied sich – wie Tristan zuvor auch – für eine kurze Berührung seines Mundwinkels. Doch selbst das reichte aus, um sie fast um den Verstand zu bringen und alles vergessen zu lassen.

Glücklicherweise musste sie den nächsten Satz nicht spielen.

„_Deine Lippen sind warm."_

Ihr Blieb keine Zeit für weitere Gedanken, da nun ihr großes Finale kam. So überzeugend wie möglich erdolchte sie sich und konnte nur mit größter Mühe verhindern zu lachen, als sie ihre Mutter theatralisch aufstöhnen hörte.

Sie sank in sich zusammen und kam auf Tristans Brust zu liegen. Auch wenn Tristan und Rory nun bereits fertig waren, war das Ende leider noch nicht da. Und das hieß, dass sie in dieser Pose noch für einige Minuten ausharren musste.

Sie versuchte, sich nicht auf die Wärme zu konzentrieren, die sich von seinem auf ihren Körper übertrug.

‚Ich muss an etwas anderes denken. Louises Mönchsdarstellung. Paris' Auftritt als Prinz. Tristans Herz, das wie wild schlägt...'

Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass der Puls, den sie in ihren Ohren hörte, gar nicht von ihr stammte, wie sie angenommen hatte, sondern von Tristan...

‚Was hat das alles nur zu bedeuten? Wann kommt endlich das Ende?'

„_Nur düstern Frieden bringt uns dieser Morgen;  
Die Sonne scheint, verhüllt vor Weh, zu weilen.  
Kommt, offenbart mir ferner, was verborgen:  
Ich will dann strafen oder Gnad erteilen;  
Denn niemals gab es ein so herbes Los  
Als Juliens und ihres Romeos."_

Und der letzte Vorhang fiel.

* * *

**Was ich noch vergessen habe:**

**Die Anfrage in Bezug auf die GG-Skripte besteht natürlich weiterhin. Hat wirklich keiner eine Idee! Deutsch, Englisch, ganz egal.**

**Bis nächste Woche.**

**Diana**


	12. Nach dem Auftritt kommt

12 Nach dem Auftritt kommt...

An die ersten Minuten direkt nach dem Auftritt konnte sich Rory nur sehr schleierhaft erinnern. Paris brachte sie alle in perfekte Aufstellung, da sich der Vorhang noch einmal hob. Nachdem der Applaus langsam abgeebbt war – was durchaus einige Minuten gedauert haben kann; da war sie sich nicht ganz sicher – kamen auch die anderen Gruppen noch mal auf die Bühne und wurden beglückwünscht.

Dann kamen die Glückwünsche der Familie – allen voran natürlich Lorelai.

Als sie endlich in der Gaderobe ankamen, setzte sich Rory erschöpft hin.

Paris sprühte natürlich noch immer vor Energie. „Das war gar nicht schlecht... das muss ich euch lassen. Es hätte durchaus schlimmer werden können." Die anderen verdrehten synchron die Augen. „Als Glückwunsch lade ich euch zum Eis ein."

Rory wäre keine Gilmore gewesen, wenn sie zu einem Eisbecher nein gesagt hätte. Somit verschiedete sie sich von den anderen und erklärte, dass sie schon irgendwie nach Hause kommen würde und im Notfall anrufen würde.

Es wurde ein lustiger Nachmittag und am Ende bot sich Tristan als Chauffeur an. Nach kurzem Zögern – da sie nach der ganzen Kuss-Sache nicht unbedingt mit ihm allein sein wollte – nahm sie sein Angebot dankend an.

Die ganze Fahrt über herrschte Stille im Wagen.

Kaum hatte er angehalten, schon sprang sie aus dem Wagen. „Danke für's Heimfahren. Wir sehen uns. Tschau."

So schnell wie möglich ging sie zur Tür. Nicht schnell genug für Tristan. Noch bevor sie die Verandastufen erreichte, hatte er sie eingeholt. Er hielt sie an ihrem Oberarm fest und zeigte auch keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er sie in nächster Zeit loslassen würde. „Warte, Rory!"

„Was soll das? Lass mich los!"

„Nicht bevor du mir zugehört hast."

„Ich schreie."

„Rory..."

„Wirklich. Und glaube mir, das hier ist nicht Hartfort. Binnen weniger Sekunden wird die ganze Stadt hier versammelt sein. Da ist es auch vollkommen egal, dass meine Mutter mit ihrem Freund unterwegs ist. Sie werden es erfahren und dann..."

Während ihrer kleinen Rede, die einfach kein Ende zu nehmen schien, kam er immer näher, bis sie in seinen Armen lag und ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren.

„Tristan..."

„Shh. Bitte, Rory, lass mich kurz aussprechen. Und dann kannst du immer noch die ganze Nachbarschaft mobilisieren, wenn du das noch willst..." Er atmete mehrmals tief durch und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Okay. Ich werde das nur einmal fragen und wenn die Antwort nein lautet, dann hoffe ich, dass wir es einfach vergessen können und diese Freundschaft, die sich langsam zwischen uns entwickelt, bleibt."

„Tristan..." versuchte sie es noch einmal.

Doch er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein. Gib mir noch eine Sekunde." Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus, wie sie so vor ihm stand und ihn mit ihren großen Augen erwartungsvoll anschaute. Vorsichtig steckte er eine wilde Haarsträhne hinter ihrem Ohr fest. ‚Jetzt oder nie,' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Darf ich dich küssen?"

„Was?"

„Du hast mich gehört."

„Schon aber ... ich bin ... also ... nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich das verstanden habe, was du gesagt hast ... oder ob ich es mir nur..."

„Darf ich dich küssen?" wiederholte er geduldig – entgegen seiner Ankündigung.

„Dann habe ich dich also doch verstanden..."

„Also?"

Sie war sprachlos. Das hatte sie jetzt beim besten Willen nicht erwartet. „Ich... ich..."

Irgendwie lief das überhaupt nicht so, wie er sich das in seiner Phantasie ausgemalt hatte. In seinen Träumen schaute sie ihn nie so entsetzt an. Wahrscheinlich wäre das jetzt der günstigste Zeitpunkt für einen Rückzug. Allerdings ... sollte er sich wirklich so sehr geirrt haben? Er war sich doch sicher gewesen, dass... dass... „Ja oder nein?"

Sie nickte nur – sich nicht in der Lage fühlend eine mündliche Antwort zu formulieren.

Doch das war ihm auch genau. Ohne jede Hast überwand er den restlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen und presste seine Lippen sanft auf die ihren.

„Rory, Darling?" Erschrocken sprangen die beiden auseinander, als sie Babettes Stimme hörten. Keine Sekunde später tauchte sie auch schon um die Hausecke auf. „Alles okay? Ich habe laute Stimmen gehört und da ich weiß, dass deine Mutter nicht da ist, habe ich mir natürlich Sorgen gemacht. Geht's dir gut?"

Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht knallrot wurde, und nickte langsam. „Alles bestens, Babette. Tristan und ich haben nur etwas herumgealbert."

„Ach ja. Heute war doch der Auftritt, richtig? Alles gut gegangen?"

„Paris war zufrieden. Und das bedeutet mit Sicherheit: 1!"

„Gratuliere, Schätzchen... euch beiden natürlich. Dann feiert mal schön..."

„Das machen wir, Babette. Danke."

Ohne zu zögern öffnete sie die Tür und schob Tristan hinein. Als sie vor der neugierigen Nachbarin in Sicherheit waren, wandte sich Rory wieder Tristan zu. „Was war das gerade? Ich meine, in den letzten Tagen hast du nichts versucht und jetzt..."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich noch einmal den gleichen Fehler wie bei unserem ersten Kuss mache!" Sie schaute ihn nur verständnislos an. „Damals war das Timing einfach katastrophal und nun eben der Ort." Vorsichtig streichelte er über ihre Wange. „Ich konnte dich doch unmöglich vor all den Anderen küssen, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass du mich wieder abweisen würdest. Außerdem wäre es kein richtiger Kuss gewesen, sondern nur... Unser nächster Kuss sollte einfach perfekt werden."

„Und ich dachte, dass du nicht mehr willst..."

„Wie sollte ich das nicht wollen..."

Und ihre Lippen verschmolzen wieder in einem bühnenreifen Kuss.

ENDE

* * *

**Hey ihr!**

**Ich melde mich heute ausnahmsweise mal am Ende. Ich hoffe, das Lesen hat euch genauso viel Spaß gemacht, wie mir das Schreiben. Meine erste GG-Story ist fertig und deshalb möchte ich die Chance nutzen und mich bei einigen bedanken:  
Zuerst einmal natürlich bei meinen Feedbackschreibern: Stephi (die mir das erste Feedback zu dieser Geschichte gegeben hat ... das ist für einen Autor immer besonders entscheidend. DANKE), LoveJess, Dieutrixx (die gerade am Anfang manchmal als einzige Feedback gegeben hat. DANKE), Jenny, nadja, Lywelln, Catwoman, Sam.86, Avallyn Black, gatinha/Mila, xXAmberXx, lizzielovetrory, Magical Soul, Violet und rorylorelai. Ihr habt mich mit euren Beiträgen immer wieder aufgebaut und dafür bin ich euch mehr als dankbar.  
Ein besonderes Dankeschön geht an Magical Soul, Violet und rorylorelai für die Tipps mit den Homepages, auch wenn die Links von geschluckt wurden. Die Namen der Seiten haben die Google-Suche wesentlich erleichtert. Das hat mir wirklich sehr bei der Recherche für spätere Projekte geholfen. **

**Und damit wären wir auch gleich beim nächsten Thema: wie es am Ende von Büchern üblich ist, möchte auch ich schnell noch ein wenig Werbung machen für meine neuste Geschichte. Die Rory/Jess-Sache ist noch nicht soweit, aber dafür habe ich eine Wie-geht-es-nach-Stafel-4-weiter-Story am Start. Ich weiß, dass es davon schon tausende gibt. Und auch wenn der Anfang es nicht vermuten lässt, so wird sie sich im Laufe der Zeit in eine vollkommen andere Richtung entwickeln. Also schaut doch einfach mal bei „Der Mensch, der immer zu dir hält" vorbei.**

**Okay. Das war's jetzt von mir. Sagt mir, was ihr vom Ende haltet.**

**Bis dann**

**Diana**


End file.
